Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always
by aheartmadefullmetal16
Summary: In response to a prompt from liberty-flight on tumblr. Being the newly elected Fuhrer comes with its doubts, and Roy certainly knows that. Lucky for him, he'll always have someone by his side. Oneshot, older!Royai, post Promised Day and post Roy's election.


_**A/N:** This was in response to a lovely prompt by the even lovelier liberty-flight on tumblr :) It was the same conversation starter prompt list as "Teach me how to play"._

* * *

Their footsteps were perfectly in sync as they walked through the quiet hallways of Central Headquarters. Riza and Roy approached the council room, both nearly trembling with nervousness and excitement at what was soon to come. As had been her habit for all these years, Riza followed a step behind Roy out of respect for him.

Her husband was silent as they walked, and she did not question him. She couldn't imagine what must have been going through his head; they were on their way to Roy's first official public council meeting as Fuhrer of Amestris. Her grandfather had passed away, leaving Roy to run for his place. _Foolish man,_ Riza reminisced with a smile. General Grumman had eventually revised the anti-fraternization laws when he took office, taking advantage of a sneaky loophole. Through all his years as Fuhrer, Grumman had hinted _heavily_ just how much he would like it if Roy and Riza were married. Outwardly, Riza and Roy were annoyed at his antics, but privately, they were immensely grateful to him. They had been allowed to marry, with anyone and everyone they had wanted in attendance.

Eventually they reached the great doors that separated them from the rest of the council members. Roy stopped short, his brow furrowed in contemplation. He twirled his wedding band around his finger nervously, a habit he had picked up and fell into any time he was stressed. Riza smiled and slipped her hand into his fidgety one, calming his fingers. Their age was beginning to show- tiny streaks of silver were starting to pop up around Roy's ears and temples. His face was lightly creased with laugh lines, acquired mostly after the birth of their son, who was named for the late Brigadier General Hughes. Despite the toll the years were beginning to take, Riza still loved Roy as much as she had the day he left for the military academy.

"Riza." Roy's voice was low and quiet, and as always her name in it sounded like the most beautiful thing on earth. "What if this is a mistake? What if I make a mistake? What if I'm not the leader this country is meant to have?"

"Roy, stop," she scolded lightly, a little surprised. He hadn't voiced these concerns to her in a long time, ever since before he was elected. "You've worked for this for so long. You're ready. Don't let your thoughts cloud your preparation."

"It's been too long. Hasn't the public had enough of me?" Roy worried, squeezing her hand. "What if they don't stand with me?"

"Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always," Riza answered softly. "The people love you, Roy, they've been following you for years. You're their advocate and their voice. They look up to you and trust you." _Please stop worrying,_ she pled mentally. She didn't like seeing him give in to his insecurities. He'd always been a stalwart in her eyes- strong and immovable when it came to his goals. But now that he had achieved them, it seemed that he felt a little unsteady.

Roy sighed. "You're right. I just need to remind myself of my goals. Thank you, Riza," he said, facing her now. She smiled at him, glad that he had shaken the clouds of doubt from his conscience. He leaned down and kissed her quickly, but lingered there for a moment afterwards, pressing his forehead to hers. "I love you," he continued softly.

"I love you, too." Riza could not help but break into a fuller grin. After all this time, after all the sneaking around they had done as younger officers, they were finally free to express their feelings for one another in public. It felt liberating and wonderful to not hide and break the rules anymore. They could finally be their true selves around all their friends.

Roy gave her one last smile, squeezed her hand, and opened the big green doors to the crowd of people beyond. As always, she fell into step behind him. After all, her oath to protect his back at all times still stood, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Leave a review! :)_


End file.
